


Tea With Traudl (Downfall AU)

by eightlettersaffirmation



Series: Tea With Traudl (Downfall AU) [1]
Category: Der Untergang (movie), Downfall (movie)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, F/F, FlF, FxF, WW2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightlettersaffirmation/pseuds/eightlettersaffirmation
Summary: Traudl and Gerda have survived the war and do now live together. Traudl works from home for a local newspaper, while Gerda works at a corner shop. They certainly know each other well, but a summerday with a bit of mellow time together arises the question: Is the tension between them more than just friendly?





	

It was an incredibly soaking hot day in Germany, July 1948. The two best friends Traudl and Gerda sat by the dining table in their flat and discussed their night and the weather. With the east kitchen window open, they sometimes looked on the crown of the dark green beech tree outside, or the yellow block behind the tree where other people lived. 

Gerda stirred two sugar cubes into her blackcurrant tea and looked at a bird outside fly by a short moment before turning to Traudl.   
“You look beautiful in that new nightgown, Trau,” she said in a sweet little voice, leading a strand of her black, shiny hair behind her ear, twisting it a little. 

“Thank you so much, Gerda.” Traudl answered, her voice cracking slightly at the direct complement. She blushed and nodded, tapping her silver teaspoon against the inside of her cup. 

“You're welcome.” Gerda grinned. Her teeth were a little yellow, as she had a knack for afternoon coffee. Traudl didn't mind, as she found the coffee smell quite refreshing. 

A rather unsettling silence appeared as Gerda stopped talking and drank the last of her tea. Traudl quickly mirrored, cringing silently at the rather cold temperature. After drinking, she made herself comfortable, straightening her back and brushing a couple of crumbs off her nightgown. Gerda looked at the clock over the kitchen door and let out a satisfied sound. “I have to go to work at 11” she said and stretched across the chair. Her feet briefly touched Traudl’s, which made her drop her spoon into the cup with a loud sound. 

Gerda looked at Traudl with a face of surprise, but soon it turned into an amused smile.   
“Want me to take the dishes off the table?”   
She gestured to to the kitchen sink. Traudl nodded approvingly. “Thank you. I'll wash them up for you while you're at work.” 

Gerda smiled at Traudl and bowed down to collect the things from the table onto a tray. She did that with elegance. Working as a shop assistant in a corner shop, she had the experience after all. 

When the things were arranged neatly at the metal by the kitchen sink, she turned around and glanced at the clock once more.   
“Two hours left.” She shrugged happily and sat down by the table with Gerda again, pulling her chair closer to Gerda’s. 

She slowly moved closer and gestured Gerda to bow her head down so she could touch her dark brown morning mess.   
“My my, Traudl,” she jokingly frowned, “Your hair is an untamed, greasy mess!”   
Traudl pushed her away a bit and pulled a face at her.   
“I work from home! I don't have to look neat!” she complained, yet in a playful tone.   
“But I have to look at you! Your hair is messier than an owl’s nest!” Gerda teased, colliding her shoulder with Traudl’s.   
“Sorry! I don't have the energy for these things!” Traudl shaked her head. 

“Okay, okay…” Gerda thought for a moment, “Then we might try something else.”

“What do you mean?” Traudl ran her fingers through her hair, feeling it was indeed greasy and unflattering.   
Gerda smiled now and stood up. “I got us some new shampoo and body care yesterday. I tried to use them before bed, they're amazing! You should try too, while I'm here I can help you with it.”

Traudl blushed heavily at the thought. “You did smell amazing last night… I might try.”  
Gerda smirked confidently. “Come on Traudl, you're going to feel invincible in that bathtub!”   
“Oh, then I don't see a reason not to…” Traudl smiled shyly and got up from the table, slowly pulling her chair in. 

Gerda lead the way to the bathroom and disappeared in it, followed by the sound of water pouring in the bathtub.   
Traudl followed the sound, but hesitated at the doorstep. She saw Gerda kneeling next to the bathtub with four bottles next to her, including multiple sponges.   
“Come on in, my girl” Gerda smiled a welcoming smile when she saw Traudl. 

Traudl tried to shake the feelings of insecurity off as she stepped out of her nightgown and wrapped a towel around her chest and life. 

“I'm ready!” Traudl exclaimed, anxious and excited at the same time as she turned to Gerda.   
Gerda let out a deep, clinging laughter as she saw Traudl. 

“Dear Trau, what are you going to use that towel for? Washing is expensive, you know!” she laughed and clicked her tongue.   
“Oh… N-nothing…” Traudl stammered and let the towel fall as she tried to get into the tub as fast as possible. 

“Hey! Not so fast, you might slip” Gerda grinned and grabbed her arm, though not too hard. 

“Sorry. I'm just nervous.” Traudl gritted her teeth and a small tear escaped her eyes and rolled down to her cheek.   
Gerda pulled closer, noticing her discomfort.   
“Ahhhh. What for?” She asked in a calming voice.   
Traudl went silent for a while. Then she looked at the milky grey water in the bathtub. 

“You just look so good, Gerda.” Traudl confessed, staring at the water and lowering a hand to touch it.   
“You definitely look good too” Gerda replied dreamily. Then the tone of voice changed “You better get in the bathtub so I can wash your hair. We don't have too much time here.”

Traudl happily obliged, lowering her body into the hot and exotic smelling water.   
“Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!” Shortly after, she found the water too hot and attempted to escape. Her arms didn't obey her though, her hands slipping on the soapy surface of the tub. 

“Stay still, Traudl!” Gerda put a hand on Traudl’s shoulder. “Lean your neck against the bathtub’s wall. You'll get used to the heat in a few moments.”  
Gerda took a thin comb and combed Traudl’s filthy mess through. “That hurts!” Traudl groaned. Gerda shook her head.   
“Suck it in” she said, squeezing her shoulder again for comfort. 

As she was done combing, she cupped her hands and splashed water onto Traudl’s head. Traudl did her very best to keep her mouth shut while the hot water cascaded her head like a waterfall of agony. Soon after, an itching cold substance was massaged into her scalp. It hurt a bit, but smelled wonderfully. “This is a shampoo with mint extract” Gerda said. It will hurt a little, but it'll feel amazing once I wash in out. Hold on.”

A few moments later, hot water was in her hair again, Gerda’s fingers rubbing her hair in circles. Traudl moved her legs a bit in the tub and Gerda was right, it didn't feel too hot anymore.   
Suddenly, the water stream stopped. A towel was wrapped around Traudl’s head and Gerda spoke again. “Trau?!”

Traudl felt unpleasantly cold as Gerda demanded her to pull her back up.   
“What now?”   
“Rub your neck and breast” she commanded. Traudl locked eyes with Traudl. She looked so dominant as she stood there. So… attractive?   
“W… what?” She asked, trying to waste time so that she could look at her more.   
“Didn't you hear me? Rub your neck. Then your breast.” She repeated with a little smile. Then she moved her hand past to Traudl’s neck and touched it with her second and third finger. She wet her fingers in the water and rubbed with a lot of force. Traudl’s body responded unconsciously by blushing once again and pulling her legs together. 

Gerda noticed her blush and smiled. She moved on to rubbing Traudl’s breast, stopping the moment before and asking for approval.   
“Can I show you how it's done properly?”  
Traudl nodded and bit her lip. “Go on.”

Gerda reached out for Traudl’s breast with both hands. Putting a hand around Traudl’s B cup, she rubbed the surface of it briefly, accidentally touching her nip but strangely not pulling away immediately, like it was on purpose. 

“Aghhhh” Traudl moaned as Gerda pulled her hand away. Gerda reached out for a towel instead and walked in front of the tub. “Time to get up, Ms” she said jokingly and offered her a hand. Traudl smiled and got up with Gerda’s help. 

15 minutes later, Traudl’s hair was fluffy and soft again. Traudl was in proper clothes, a purple skirt and a dark green jacket with a white shirt peeking out in a classy manner. 

“Trau, I'm sorry but I have to go in a few minutes”, Gerda apologised.   
Traudl gave her a look of understanding and got up front the kitchen table. Helping her with getting the jacket on, Gerda walked back to the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboard with a smug look on her face. She found what she was looking for. A cookie jar.   
She opened the jar and took out two cookies.   
“I want a cookie before work, thought you'd like one too” she said and put the cookie in Traudl’s hand. She stuffed her cookie into her mouth and pulled Traudl into a tight hug.   
“I'm so sorry I have to go, Traudl. I'll be back in a few hours. Have fun without me.”  
With these words she pulled away and walked out if the door. 10 steps down the hallway she shouted “See you later, Trau!”  
Traudl felt a whole new courage fill her body. So she shouted back “See you later, babe!” and locked the door with a massive giggle.


End file.
